mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat The New Generation
Mortal Kombat The New Generation- 'Alternative version of Mortal Kombat X events Plot Prologue Events occur 20 years after the end of the events of MK9. Unlike the original, in the alternative version, died only Kung Lao, Night Wolf and Stryker. Shao Kahn also killed,before his death, telling Raiden that he'll returns. Chapter 1. New Beginning ('Johnny Cage) Characters * Johnny Cage * Kano * Sub-Zero * Sonya Blade * Noob-Saibot * Raiden * Liu Kang * Scorpion * Hotaru * Kai * Kollector * Reptile * Rain * Jax * Reiko * Jarek * Jade * Tanya * Fujin * Quan Chi * Sindel * Cassie Cage * Nightwolf * Takeda Takahashi * Frost * Jackie Briggs * Barraka * Kung Jin * Darrius * Erron Black * Kabal * Kotal Kahn * Kobra * D'vora * Li Mei * Ferra and Torr * Mavado * Kung Lao * Nitara. * Kenshi * Ashra * Kitana. * Cyrax * Milina. * Sector * Ermac * Smoke * Cyrax * Tremor * Acid * Jason Voorhees * Hydro * Chameleon * Kira * Predator * Scarlet * Triborg * Khameleon * Sarina. * Stryker * Bo Rai Cho * Geras * Fulgore * Khrome * Red Robin * Belokk * Komodai * Oniro. * Goro. * Kintaro * Motaro * Aqua * Shang Tsung * Shiva * Shao Kahn * Shinnok Arenas * The Courtyard * Palace Gates * Warrior Shrine * The Pit * Throne Room * Goro’s Lair * The Pit Bottom * The Mountains * Reptile’s Lair * The Shaolin Temple * The Living Forest * The Prison * The Furnace * The Ice Pit * Dead Woods * Destroyed City * Emperor's Courtyard * Jinsei Chamber * Kove * Krossroads * Kuatan Jungle * Lin Kuei Temple * Outworld Marketplace * Pit II * Quan Chi's Fortress * Refugee Kamp * Sky Temple * Training Room * Acid Bath * Tarkatan War Kamp * Armory Images Mortal-Kombat-Johnny-Cage-PNG-Image.png|Johnny Cage Kano (MKDC).png|Kano Sub-Zero (MKD).png|Sub-Zero 2861908-sonya blade.png|Sonya Blade Noob (MKX).png|Noob-Saibot Raiden (MKA).png|Raiden Mortal kombat x ios liu kang render 3 by wyruzzah-d90jzfl.png|Liu Kang Scorpion Ending Cutout (MKX).gif|Scorpion Hotaru (MKD).png|Hotaru Kai (MKA).png|Kai Kollector MK11.png|Kollector 250px-Reptile.png|Reptile Rain (MKX).png|Rain Jax (MKX).png|Jax Reiko MKX.png|Reiko Jarek (MKA).png|Jarek Jade (MKX Mobile).png|Jade Tanya (MKX).png|Tanya Fujin (MKX).png|Fujin Quanchimkda.png|Quan Chi Sindelmkd.png|Sindel Cassie Cage Mortal Kombat X Render.png|Cassy Cage Nightwolf (MKX).png|Nightwolf Takeda MKX Render.png|Takeda Takahashi Frost (MKU).png|Frost Jacqui Game 2.png|Jacqui Briggs Baraka-MK-vs-DC.png|Baraka Kung Jin.png|Kung Jin Darrius (MKD).png|Darrius Erron Black Render 3.png|Erron Black Kabal.png|Kabal Kotal Kahn.png|Kotal Kahn Kobra (MKD).png|Kobra Mortal kombat x d vorah by pm58790-d8w1k8x.png|D'Vorah Li mei mk9 versus pose edit by smoothierox-d3d2rdr.png|Li Mei MKX Ferra - Torr.png|Ferra/Torr Mavado (MKDA).png|Mavado Revenant Kung Lau Mobile Render.png|Kung Lao Nitara (MKDA).png|Nitara Kenshi MKX Render.png|Kenshi Takahashi Ashrah (MKD).png|Ashrah Kitana (MKU).png|Kitana Komodai.png|Komodai 1483928610797.jpg|Oniro Stryker (MKX).png|Stryker Mileena (MKD).png|Mileena Kahn Sektor (MKTE).gif|Sektor Ermac Alternate.png|Ermac Ermac (MK1).png|Red Robin Smoke (MK9).png|Smoke Cyrax (MKA).png|Cyrax Tremor (Earth-3070).png|Tremor Acid.jpg|Acid Jason (MKX).png|Jason Voorhes Cyber Hydro (MKA).png|Hydro Khameleonrenderbywildboyz.png|Khameleon Kira (MKD).png|Kira Predator (MKX).png|Predator Skarlet (MKX Comic).png|Skarlet Triborg.png|Triborg Chameleon (MKDC).png|Chameleon SareenaMKXRender.png|Sareena Bo' Rai Cho.png|Bo'Rai Cho Geras_MK11.png|Geras Khrome.png|Knrome Belokk.png|Belokk Goro (MKT).gif|Goro Kintaro (1).png|Kintaro Motaro Render.gif|Motaro Aqua.jpg|Aqua ShangTsungDeadlyAlliance.png|Shang Tsung Sheeva (MKA).png|Sheeva Shao Kahn (MKD).png|Shao Kahn Shinnok RENDER PNG.png|Shinnok Corrupted Shinnok (MKX).png|Corrupted Shinnok Fulgore.png|Fulgore Category:Games Category:Netherrealms Studios